Trillion
Trillion is the central antagonist in Trillion: God of Destruction. Official description It is an aggregation of a trillion curses, with an instinct to consume the deepest parts of the three realms. It swells in size by consuming the Core of each world. The Underworld has come to know this monstrosity as “Trillion.” It is a horrifying entity that nearly plunged the Underworld into complete annihilation during the first Great Overlord’s reign. In the gameplay, it literally has 1 trillion HP life, and when it attacks, the whole map goes red, indicating its attack. History According to Baphomet, Trillion previously devoured the core of the Underworld during the reign of the first Great Overlord, with only the sacrifice of the Great Overlord to replace the core preventing the Underworld from being completely destroyed. It then left to feast upon the cores of other worlds, returning to consume the Underworld's core once more during the events of the game. These events led to those surviving to call it "The Evil God that Consumes All", or "The God of Destruction". Upon Uriel's arrival he discloses that Trillion has already devoured the core of the Heavens and part of God, the Human World is also presumed destroyed as it can no longer be contacted, meaning the Underworld is the last bastion in the way of preventing dimensional collapse. As revealed in the true ending, Trillion was originally the Overlord of Gluttony from another dimension. For reasons that are not entirely clear, she killed the Great Overlord whom had promised they would "be together forever." She blamed the outcome on God and ate him, body and soul. She consumed the cores of Heaven and the Underworld, and turned into a monster. With neither it's hunger nor anguish sated, Trillion began traveling between dimensions so it could devour the heavens and the Underworld over and over again. Personality Trillion is shown to be jealous and vengeful, extending it's hatred for God to most any being that tries to resist it. It seems to take a perverse pleasure in torturing the overlords it defeats by consuming them bit by bit. This extends to toying with the emotions of those it seeks to destroy, as with the use of the Agent to belittle and put down the hope of the heroes. Otherwise it holds a relentless pursuit to satisfy its hunger, with little regard for the fate of the worlds it consumes, offering only an underhanded attempt through the Agent to spare the citizens of the Underworld through surrender of the core at first, then offering only a quick death later. Appearance In it's first form, Trillion has the appearance of a white, colossal, skeleton-like, dragonic beast with large claws and a large mouth on its lower half. It is referred to in-game as the "Giant" or "Titan form" Faust describes the second form as being better suited for combat. It takes the shape of an immense winged dragon. It has a second mouth on it's belly in a similar fashion to the first form, a core of pulsating energy can be seen on it's chest and two ball-like entities with gnashing teeth float beside it in combat. They are not classed as part of Trillion's body for the purposes of the part-seal death skill, but are referred to as "hands" during battle. It is referred to in-game as the "Dragon Form", or "Hungry Dark Dragon" Trillion's final form is supposedly it's "most natural" state, by Faust's conjecture. It is much more humanoid than the previous forms, though it retains a set of wings and horns. It has long hair, a mouth that makes up the lower half of it's body and wields an oversized knife and fork. It is referred to as either "Final Form" or "Force of Despair" in-game Mechanics of Combat Trillion acts as a three stage fight, with varying forms depending on the amount of health remaining. As per its name, it boasts an impressive 1,000,000,000,000 hit points, however with damage being dealt in the millions (and potentially billions) this can be broken down into an effective minimum of ~1,000 hits with less required the greater the ATK value and other modifiers. During combat Trillion will attempt to move towards the defense line of the current zone. Once they reach it, the encounter is resolved through either a forced retreat (if the current Overlord has enough chances remaining) or through "Deadly Miasma" which will instantly kill, regardless of the current health or damage nullifying abilities of the Overlord. An Overlord can retreat from the current combat with Trillion at the expense of half their current 'Affection points' and one of the chances they have remaining. An Overlord cannot retreat if their 'Affection' hits 0, nor can they retreat if they are on their final chance. All forms of Trillion have the common traits of parts, armor, miasma, and a movement skill which puts a soft cap on the encounter. Parts of Trillion vary between forms but they generally act as the basis for Trillion's moves. A part can be nullified but either destroying the armor around it (taking it out of comission for the current fight) or by using the 'Part Seal' Death skill. Knowing which parts to attack, destroy or seal is an integral part of the strategy behind fighting Trillion, as it becomes more likely to use its movement skills if it is attacked in certain parts or has no other options, thus shortening the effective combat time. Armor reduces the damage Trillion takes on the affected part, and can take a number of hits before it is destroyed. It regenerates after each encounter meaning it must be destroyed again during the next battle. Miasma skills allow Trillion to place damaging spots of Miasma on the battlefield, limiting the movement of the Overlord and causing damage over time if the Overlord steps into the square or is forced to move there by other effects. Movement skills are those which allow Trillion to move whilst attacking, these cannot be interrupted except in unusual circumstances (such as the changing of form/death due to damage or Trillion using a skill that otherwise prevents it from acting) and force a soft cap on the time you have available to fight it, lest you either be forced to retreat or be slain. Titan Form Trillion's Titan form is the most manageable, with low speed and obviously telegraphed attacks. This form is present through the health range of 1 trillion - 700 billion, after which it morphs into Dragon form. It advances slowly towards the end line when out of range but when the Overlord gets closer it uses the following attacks: Left Arm/ Right Arm: * Annihilator: After a medium wind up Trillion smashes the ground with their fist, blowing all characters in the attack area away from the fist, and leaving Trillion's arm vulnerable to attack. Around 3-6 turns later Trillion will swipe across 4 columns either horizontally or vertically from where its fist landed. This can change direction dependant on positioning of the Overlord. * Bull Whip: 'Creates a cross pattern and after 1-3 turns will execute an attack from its shoulder. ''Tail: * '''Gyre: After a period of 3-6 turns, Trillion sweeps their surrounding area with their tail. Torso: * Gallade (Movement skill): When Trillion's body has taken at least 5 hits, or when no other combat option remains, Trillion charges Gallade for 3-5 turns. Trillion moves forward 6 squares and deals heavy knockback to anything in the area. Can still use this ability even when torso is destroyed! * Bellow: Trillion charges for ~4 turns then lets loose a deafening roar in a fan emanating from its mouth. * Jaw Blast: Trillion charges for 4-6 turns then shoots forward a 6 column wide laser beam stretching a good distance in front of it. Non part related abilities: * Miasma: Trillion covers squares in damaging miasma, causing damge over time if the turn is ended on that square (Note: starting on a square covered in miasma does not count, only ending turn in an affected square will deal damage. * Summon Shell/Claw/Mage/Support Minions: Trillion summons minions to aid it dependant on the range of the Overlord. Shell is cast far from Trillion, Support from near the front, Mage from the side or behind Trillion and Claw from any nearby area. * Summon Mine: Only used at extreme ranges, Trillion will summon three mines to interfere with the Overlord's attempts to close distance on Trillion. Will explode by themselves after 3-4 turns. Note: Walking through damage squares will instantly detonate the mines, although using movement skills to bypass the squares will not detonate them. Dragon form Trillion's dragon form has many area denial effects through use of its wings, Devour ability and the "Hands" that float nearby. Stacking attack areas can prove perilous, so it is recommended to destroy or seal parts to make this phase easier. Body - 50 armour * Lightning - Medium action (2-6 turns) Range 13+ squares. Charges a alternating grid attack to hit the field in front of it Wing -15 armour each * Thrash - Fast action (1-5 turns) Range ~8 squares. Throws an explosive spike at the Overlord, detonates on contact or after a few turns. Can have two on field at once. * Gale Ward (Requires both wings) - Immediate action - Trillion flaps its wings causing the Overlord to be pushed away 2 squares for 3 turns. Can nullify movement by hugging the wall. Interrupts other actions. * Fury Storm - Medium action (2-6 turns) Range 13 squares. Sets 4 lanes of 3 squares width to hit the field. Destroying each wing removes two lanes. Tail - 40 armour * Tail whip - Medium action (2-6 turns) Range 3 squares at tail. Trillion slams the 3 squares surrounding its tail in all directions. Claws ~70 billion health Claws are the spheres that float around Trillion up to 12 squares in front and behind it. They have their own separate health pool and will attack independently of Trillion * Claw attack - Sends a 2x6 beam in front of it to attack an Overlord 2-4 squares away. * Bash - Attacks an Overlord who is next to it on its turn. Non-part related abilities: * Fusillade - Fast action (1-5 turns) at extreme range, sets four 9x9 squares with a safe spot in the centre onto the field in areas near or on the Overlord. * Dark Miasma - Long action (3-7 turns) at close range. Sets 3 alternating lanes of miasma up from 1, 3 and 5 squares distance from Trillion's body. Tends to follow this up with Devour. Lasts for 8 turns. * Devour - Immediate action (turn following Dark Miasma) Pulls the Overlord towards Trillion by 2 squares each turn, then after 3 turns hits the 3 squares surrounding Trillion for heavy damage and knockback. Dragon charge, Like a Kangaroo or Flash step necessary to escape. * Fury Dash (Movement skill) - Fast action. When otherwise unoccupied Trillion moves forward two spaces, attacking in front of it. * Terra Dive - Fast action. When both wings are destroyed Trillion will start using Terra Dive when the Overlord gets close (3 squares) interrupting all other attacks. Trillion burrows under the ground and starts resurfacing 3 turns later. 2-3 turns afterwards emerges hitting a 6 square radius (i.e. a circular 12x12 area). During the time Trillion is burrowed it will be invulnerable and chase the Overlord, meaning you can push it back with enough effort but the amount of mana required puts a soft cap on the fight. Final Form Differences in approach: * No more Mokujin battles, it can't match the form but you have longer to train (8 cycles instead of 5 cycles). * Retreat is impossible, you have one chance on the ring from now on and a loss by hp to 0 or Trillion breaching defense line will cause the death of the Overlord. * Gains resistance to a skill when it is used against it in battle for that combat, this includes if a dark spirit uses the attacks. You can use the skills on it once again if you use a new Overlord. Trillion's Final form is the most lethal due to the removal of retreat, immunity to skills used twice and the multiple fast, hard hitting attacks. This form will need at least 400 speed to even keep up, and Final Sprint is recommended to ensure that SPD maxes out for full warning of incoming attacks. Using the log to keep aware of skills is also useful, as a notification for 'Last Supper' should indicate running as fast as humanly possible away. Once you get used to the pattern (or have sealed most of Trillion's parts) the greatest danger is running out of time by defense line, thus keeping Trillion occupied is of importance. 'Part Seal' is incredibly useful here, with the Torso being the most important to seal due to the negation of miasma which means movement becomes much easier, then the Wings to avoid being pushed away from Trillion. Using Part Seal as much as possible is one of the ways to make this encounter much easier. It is possible to use the 'Final Strike' Death Skill to kill Trillion, and doing so will allow for the Overlord using it to survive the encounter if they succeed. All information below tested with 999 in all stats due to Final Sprint. Torso/ Upper Body - 70 Armor * Bubble, Bubble! - Very fast action (1-3 turns). Trillion sets an expanding sphere of miasma around a 3-4 square radius of itself. It expands 2 squares every turn and lasts for 5 turns (max 13 square radius). 12 bil damage per turn with max DEF and RES * Let's Eat! - Fast action (1-5 turns). Trillion targets a 12 square radius centred on Trillion, if hit the Overlord will be sucked in next to Trillion. Little damage if max DEF and RES. Fork - 40 Armor * Bang! - Fast action (1-5 turns) Range 15 squares. Trillion targets a 4 square radius centred on Overlord. * Stab, Stab! - Very fast action (1-3 turns). Trillion targets 5 plus shaped areas (+), centred on the Overlord and diagonal axis (2 squares away). * Left Fork - Fast action (1-4 turns) Close range. Attacks a fork shaped area extending 6 squares from the fork Knife - 40 Armor * Chomp, Chomp! - Very fast action (1-3 turns) Medium range. Trillion targets a 2 square cross shape (X) and strikes very quickly. * Boom! - Fast action (1-5 turns) Medium range. Trillion targets a 5x7 area and sends their fist towards it. * Right Knife - Fast action (1-5 turns) Close range. Trillion sends out a 5-7 square cone towards the Overlord. Wings - 60 Armor * Flap, Flap! - Instant action. Trillion flaps its wings causing the Overlord to be pushed away 3 squares for 3 turns. Can nullify movement by hugging the wall. Interrupts other actions. * Yoo Hoo! - Very fast action (1-3 turns). Trillion targets a 2 square radius and hits with their wing. Non-part related abilities: * Zaaaaaa! (Movement Skill) - Fast action (1-5 turns). Trillion will use this when otherwise unoccupied to move forward 3 squares, attacking 4-5 squares in front of it. * Last Supper - Long action (3-7 turns) Range anywhere. Trillion readies the forbidden skill Last Supper, starting with 3x3 squares on Overlord but expanding by 3 squares each turn until it attacks (max 7 square radius i.e. 15x15 sphere). Causes instant death by reducing HP to 0. * Let's Eat Together! - Very fast action (1-3 turns). Trillion summons 2 duplicates with ~6 billion health, will reuse if a summon is killed. * Round and Round! - Fast action (1-5 turns). Trillion hits a 4 square radius surrounding it for heavy damage (78 bil on max DEF and RES). Often used with Let's Eat! * I don't like you! - Almost immediate (1 turn). Trillion summons a 1 square barrier surrounding it, interrupting all other attacks. Cannot use movement skills through barrier but can freely attack if you have sufficient range. * On the Plate! - Sets a barrier in a plus shape (+) surrounding the 8 squares in each direction away from Trillion, locking the Overlord in. Often used with Bubble, Bubble!. Duplicate * Restrain - Passive skill. Duplicates adjacent to an Overlord will prevent walking movement, movement skills still work. * Duplicate attack - Fast action (1-5 turns) Hits a 2 square radius around the Duplicate. Category:Characters